Edward moves on
by johnnytimburtondepp
Summary: Edward Scissorhands discovers that waiting for Kim is pointless, so he leaves the mansion. What will happen to him? (Story continues after the end of the film)


Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic and I don' have any writing experience, so I don't really know what I am doing, but I hope you'll like it. English is not my first language, so if you see any mistakes please tell me and I'll change it. It would be very helpful if you leave a review. Thanks for reading, I hope you'll like it!

Dislcaimer: I don't own Edward Scissorhands

**Chapter 1**

Early in the morning a boy was cycling through the colorful suburb. He threw the newspapers he was carrying in the tidy gardens. When he passed the large dark mansion he threw a newspaper in the direction of the mansion. He had no idea why he did that, nobody lives in that mansion, well maybe a few ghosts. The newspapers did disappear every day. Do ghosts need newspapers? He wondered. He didn't really care, so he continued to throw newspapers in the gardens.

When it became night in the suburb it became very quiet. Everyone was sleeping and there were no troublemakers in the streets, it was a fancy neighboorhood after all. At the dark mansion a figure was going to the exit of the mansion. It was a dark figure with a very pale face. He looked a little strange like he didn't really belong in the neighboorhood, just like the mansion. What was most remarkable about his appearance was that he had no hands but very large knives at the place where his hands should be. When he moved the "fingers" you could here the sound that scissors make when you use them. His name was Edward. He was waiting just before the exit and then, he walked as fast as he could to the newspaper that lay on the ground, picked it up and walked back to the gates of the mansion.

"Save" He thought, when he entered the mansion. He didn't like to go outside, what if people saw him? He climbed the huge stairs of the mansion and sat down on a worn out bed. He tryed to open the newspaper, which was very difficult with the scissor like hands. He read a couple of weren't very interesting that day. He continued to read the newspaper and was shoked to see a certain name in the article. "Our beloved kim, a wife,mother and grandmother has passed away" it said. Wife? mother? grandmother? Passed away? Edward wasn't sure what that meant. He knew, that when you are a wife you are married with a husband. He also knew that you mary the person you love. A mother? That must mean that she had children, he thought. He had no idea what a grandmother was, it probably had something to do with children since the word "mother" was in it. But what does passed away mean?

When he lived in the suburb for a short time, there were a lot of words he hadn't heard of. So he learned how to use a dictonairy. He wondered wether there was one in the mansion. He went downstairs and searched the dusty books for a dictionairy. After a while he found one and after a longer while, he finally managed to find "to pass away" in the dictionary. The definition was: "to go out of existence". Edward thought about it. At some point he must have realized what it meant, because his face suddenly looked very sad. Does... does that mean she.. that she is gone? He thought. His legs felt weak, so he sat on the ground and started to cry very silently. Edward had never cried before, at least not with tears. He had no idea what was happening to him so he just sat there on the ground crying. After a couple of hours he fell asleep on the floor.

When he woke up the next morning, he didn't immediately remember why he was lying on the floor. After a few minutes, he remembered what he had read in the newspaper. He didn't feel very sad anymore, his sadness was replaced by anger. Why did she never visit me? Just once? He thought. And even worse, she had a husband! She kissed me, doesn't that mean that she loved me? Edward was very confused and angry. He kept walking through the mansion, scraping the walls with his scissors. He just felt so angry he couldn't think clearly anymore.

His mind was one big mess and before he knew it he walked out of the mansion. He was at the end of the garden at the back of the house when he realised he nearly walked into the fence. The fence was broken and behind the fence, downhil, was a forest. Edward looked down. It had no point to wait for Kim anymore, he thought. He had never felt worse in his whole life then when he realized this, even when the townspeople had chased him away he hadn't felt this bad. Then at least the hope existed that she would come to him. But that never happenend. He kept looking at the forest. Why stay here? He tought. Why not leave, waiting has become pointless. Whatever happends when he leaves, it can not be worse than being lonely forever, he thought. So Edward went to where the fence was broken and went through. At the back of the mansion, the hill wasn't very steep so going down the hill wasn't very difficult. He walked into the forest not thinking about anything, he just walked there with no idea where he was going, but he didn't really care.


End file.
